The present invention relates to digital computer network technology. More specifically, it relates to methods and apparatus for monitoring data within an access network.
Broadband access technologies such as cable, fiber optic, and wireless have made rapid progress in recent years. Recently there has been a convergence of voice and data networks which is due in part to United States deregulation of the telecommunications industry. In order to stay competitive, companies offering broadband access technologies need to support voice, video, and other high-bandwidth applications over their local access networks. For networks that use a shared access medium to communicate between subscribers and the service provider (e.g., cable networks, wireless networks, etc.), providing reliable high-quality voice/video communication over such networks is not an easy task.
One type of broadband access technology relates to cable modem networks. A cable modem network or “cable plant” employs cable modems, which are an improvement of conventional PC data modems and provide high speed connectivity. Cable modems are therefore instrumental in transforming the cable system into a full service provider of video, voice and data telecommunications services.
A head end complex and cable modem typically communicate. This communication may be one-way or two-way between the cable modem and head end complex. In one way communication, the cable modem merely receives data from the head end complex, but cannot transmit data to the head end complex. For example, the cable modem cannot request particular types of data from the head end complex. In two-way communication, the cable modem can transmit data (e.g., data requests) to the head end complex. Presently, no mechanism is provided for monitoring the data communication between a head end complex and its associated cable modems.
Accordingly, there is a need for mechanisms for monitoring data communicated between the head end complex and the cable modem. Additionally, since different monitoring groups may have different needs, there is a desire for mechanisms for selectively filtering various types of data.